Witch-King of Angmar
The Witch King was once a great lord of men who fell into Sauron´s influence after getting a Ring of Power. Then he became a mighty wraith. He founded the kingdom of Angmar and became known as a great sorcerer thus earning his title the Witch King of Angmar. History Nothing is known about the Witch King's origins except that he was a great lord of men, possibly a numenorean. He served Sauron after he became a wraith. He was the Lord of the Nazgul. He founded the kingdom of Angmar and used it to destroy the kingdom of Arnor. After realizing the threat that the Witch King imposed, Gondor (Arnor´s sister kingdom) allied with the elves to destroy Angmar. After the destruction of Angmar the Witch King returned to Mordor and captured Minas Ithil, in Gondor, renaming it Minas Morgul. He is briefly seen in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, with his true spirit form visible appearing from a statue of him. He was driven away by Radagast, who took his Morgul blade. It is said that he was killed a long time ago and buried in an impenetrable tomb with his weapons, and that he was raised from the dead as a Ring Wraith by the Necromancer (Sauron). The Witch King led the hunt for the Ring disguised as a Black Rider. After being defeated at the ford of de Bruinen by a flood summoned by Elrond and Gandalf the Nazgul returned to Mordor and prepared to destroy Gondor. They got giand winged steeds named fell beasts. The Witch King led his armies to the Siege of Gondor and the Battle of the Pelennor Fields where he killed King Theoden of Rohan but he was confronted by a warrior who revealed herself as Eowyn, niece of the king. She killed the beast and confronted the Witch King who broke her shield arm but he was stabbed by Merry (a Hobbit) with a sword of the Westernesse (a sword made specially to bring ruin to the With King) which broke the protection spell of the Witch King, then Eowyn killed the Witch King. Both swords that pierced his undead flesh where broken few seconds later. Powers and Abilities The Witch King was a very skilled swordsman having used the weapon for more than 3000 years. He also used a mace (flail in the movies) which implied a great physical strength. The most powerful physical weapon of the Witch King was his smaller one: the Morgul Blade; anyone wounded by this dagger will be infected by a extremely powerful poison and if they died they will become a Wraith servant of the Witch King. The Witch King was also a very talented sorcerer being able to break Frodo´s sword and Gandalf’s staff (in the movies) using his magic. Any weapon that harmed the Witch King will be destroyed and the wielder will be poisoned. If someone was near the Witch King it will suffer from the Black Breath which causes nightmares and unconsciousness and if exposed for enough time it can cause death. The greatest weapon the Witch King got was fear, he was a terrible sorcerer known by the Dunedain and feared by them and then his simple aura gave fear to all except the bravest and his screech caused people to forget war, honor and courage replacing those thoughts with the single thought of Death. The Witch King was immune to normal weapons (weapons should be made specifically to kill him) and could not be killed by men. Characteristic The Witch King was a exceptionally intelligent and powerful being but this lead to arrogance. He was over confident and proud, believing himself to be indestructible and undefeatable which lead to his death. As a Nazgul the Witch King was completely bound to Saurons will and needed to obey all of his orders. The Witch King lacked of emotions such as love, joy, happiness, ect. Category:Wraiths Category:Fearmongers Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Leader Category:Dark Forms Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Successful Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Peter Jackson Villains Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Deceased Villains Category:Riders Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Rankin/Bass Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Banshees Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil